A wide variety of video/computer games (referred to herein as “video games”) are known in the art, including, for example, computer-based video games, video games that run on specialized game consoles (e.g., the PlayStation® I, II and II consoles sold by Sony Corporation and the Xbox® consoles sold by Microsoft Corporation), handheld video games (e.g., the GameBoy® and Nintendo DSO products sold by Nintendo Corporation), as well as a wide variety of games played on larger machines that are typically located in arcades or other commercial establishments. Each of the aforementioned types of video games have achieved high levels of popularity with both youth and adults alike.
Over the last decade, Internet or online “web-based” video games have also increased in popularity. In these web-based video games, the game software is typically stored on one or more remote servers, and players access the game over the Internet and/or other networks. One type of web-based video game that has grown in popularity is known as Massively Multiplayer Online Games (“MMOG”) which can support hundreds or even thousands of players. MMOG games may be played in a giant, persistent world.
Another game that has grown in popularity is an action/adventure game that was introduced around the year 2000 that is known as “geocaching.” Geocaching is an outdoor hide-and-seek (treasure hunting) type game in which “caches” are hidden (either inside or outside) in urban or rural areas. The goal of the game is to find a hidden cache based upon the coordinates of the cache and/or other clues or information that are provided regarding the location of the cache. Typically, a cache comprises a waterproof, sealed container that includes a logbook and a writing instrument, and may also include one or more rewards such as, for example, books, CDs, videos, DVDs, money, jewelry, trinkets, antiques, games, etc.
Caches are typically set up and maintained, without charge, by individuals that are interested in playing geocaching games. In most geocaching games, a player obtains the coordinates (usually latitude and longitude) of a hidden cache (and/or other information regarding the location of the cache) from an Internet website. A dozen or more Internet websites containing extensive lists of cache locations exist, and may easily be located by searching on the term “geocache” using an Internet search engine. The coordinates of caches may also be obtained, for example, from other caches and/or shared between game participants.
A conventional geocaching game may be played as follows. First, a geocache game participant or “player” obtains the coordinates of a selected cache from an Internet website or from some other source. Next, the player enters the coordinates of the cache into a handheld Global Positioning Satellite (“GPS”) receiver. The player then physically travels to the location of the cache, using the GPS receiver as a navigational aid. Upon reaching the specified coordinates, the player then searches for the hidden cache. After the cache is found, the player typically signs and dates the logbook, and may take a reward (if any) from the cache. If a reward is removed from the cache, the player is expected to leave a reward of equal or greater value in its place. Geocaching games rely on an honor system with respect to the taking and leaving of awards in caches. Unfortunately, this honor system is not always followed, and caches are sometimes plundered.
Increasing realism is a common thread among today's games, as is increased interaction between players of the game and/or between the game and the player. Games that achieve both high levels of interaction and high levels or realism tend to be very successful.